


Festive Days Never Rest! Except when You're Confessing!

by ZettaSlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "YAKKUN IT IS NOVEMBER THE FIRST", Alisa brings cookies!!!, Canon-Compliant, Chirstmas, Crush, Extremely Festive! Yaku, Festivities, Kinda, Kuroo is a victim, M/M, Talking with the "angel and the devil" on shoulders, The times probably really do not match up, Yaku confronts his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaSlow/pseuds/ZettaSlow
Summary: Yaku was simply doing his yearly festive annoyances to Kuroo, when Lev joins in completely of his own will. Everything changes between Yaku and the giant walking skyscraper when it's pointed out to him just how alike Lev and his sister are. The sister that Yaku was kinda crushing on (not anymore yakkun). Does love bloom? Yea. Does Yaku confront his feelings? In the beginning no, but after that? Well you should read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super tired and this started as me literally just wanting to practice writing nekoma since i have never written nekoma and just yaku destroying kuroo's will to live but then i was like yknow what real good...levyaku and i was like shit dude!! gotta do it!!  
> anyways its very very very very briefly edited, so i guarantee there will be mistakes but i think its okay for the most part  
> enjoy

For as many people Yaku met, none of them ever looked at him and said “Oh! He’s the festive type!” Kuroo, as well as most the third and second years were taken by surprise by Yaku’s deep festive spirit.

Yaku was sad that Halloween was over, but that just meant that the most over-celebrated holiday of the year was next. That meant it was time for Yaku’s true overly-festive spirit to come in full force.

“It is November the FIRST, Yakkun!” Kuroo yelled at him as Yaku walked into the gymnasium. He was wearing knee-high santa socks, a santa hat, and a reindeer sweater. He pretended not to hear Kuroo, and walked over to Kenma to help set up the net.

“You’re here quite early, Kenma,” Yaku noted, and Kenma smiled softly.

“I don’t want to miss the yearly reactions, especially Kuroo’s, to your antics,” Kenma said and Yaku laughed, and then said very loudly for the others in the gym to hear.

“I completely agree! It’s never too early for Christmas!”

Kuroo was heard screaming from the closet. Yaku and Kenma shared a look, and then laughed again. The net was put up rather quickly, perhaps because Yaku was in a great mood. Sure, he did dress up like this to partly annoy his teammates, but he seriously could not wait for the great festivities to come.

“Wow! The net’s already up,” Lev said as he entered the gym. Yaku had gone into the closet to bug Kuroo out of it, but as he chased Kuroo out of it he saw Lev’s outfit.

Lev was wearing long socks that came to his mid-calf that were red and green stripes with snowmen on them, a sweater that resembled santa’s shirt, and a christmas tree hat. Yaku was struck with two major conflicting feelings. He felt disbelief that someone else was doing the same thing he was, but he also felt giddiness. Yaku guessed the second part of him won out, since a bright smile erupted onto his face before he could think any farther.

“Lev! What wonderful outfit choice!” Yaku called out and Kuroo sighed incredibly loudly, even Fukunaga snorted quietly. Lev looked at Yaku and waved his hands highly.

“Yaku-san!” Lev yelled and as Yaku was about to reply, Kuroo interrupted.

“We are beginning practice! Everyone focus on volleyball and only volleyball!” he shouted, and Yaku smiled innocently.

Practice was going well. Yaku’s receives were excellent, and Lev wasn’t doing terrible either. Kuroo on the other hand…

He was making simple mistakes that someone like him would never make. He tripped on his own shoes, and had taken a ball to the face at least three times already. He was doing so terrible that Yaku just _had_ to help his friend somehow. So that’s why during a water break he pulled the coach over real quick.

The coach looked at Yaku strangely as he made his suggestion, but as Yaku went on and on about wanting to help his dear friend, the coach laughed and gave Yaku the okay.

Yaku set up his phone to the speaker he had brought just for this moment, and made an announcement to the gym.

“How about we listen to some music while we practice?!” Yaku called out. Yamamoto and Inuoka started yelling out request, but all Yaku needed to see was Kuroo’s face drop farther than hell itself.

“Yaku! Don’t you-”

Yaku pressed play.

“ _You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I’m telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town.”_

“Oh, I love this song! Huh? Kuroo-san what’s wrong?” Lev asked as Kuroo curled into a ball on the ground.

Yaku walked over to Kuroo, carrying someone he got out from his bag as he set the speaker up, and with gentle hands, he placed a reindeer antler headband on Kuroo’s head.

After about five minutes of not moving, Kuroo finally got up. He took off the antlers, retrieved his stuff, and promptly left the gymnasium. Yaku could already see Kuroo doing something to him as revenge.

“There was still ten minutes left, so much I could have done still,” Yaku sighed sadly, talking over Lev’s confused “wait where is Kuroo-san going? Is practice over?”

Yaku looked over at the coach, who gave him a thumbs up.

“Yes, Lev. Practice is over.” Yaku said, and Lev clapped his hands happily.

“Alright everyone, let’s clean up!” Kai said, since the captain was no longer present,

Since Yaku and Kenma had put up the net mostly by themselves, they stepped aside and let the others get to working on it. Christmas music still played in the gym, and Yaku hummed along. Kenma looked over at Yaku, his eyebrows raised.

“I can’t believe that even if Kuroo weren’t here you would still be doing stuff like this,” Kenma said, and Yaku shrugged in response.

“I’m a very festive person, Kenma,” Yaku replied. Some of their teammates were arguing at the net, but it eventually got taken down and stored in the closet.  Suddenly, Yaku’s phone beeped and he reached over to check it.

 

**[From: Kuroo]**

**fuck you and everythnig you stand for**

 

Yaku showed the phone screen to Kenma, who snickered and typed a response for Yaku.

 

**[To: Kuroo]**

**its the most wonderful time of the year~**

 

Kenma and Yaku shared a laugh, but stopped as a fuss was being made at the other side of the gym. Lev was jumping up and down excitedly, as he and some others looked out the door at something outside.

“Yaku-san, Kenma-san! Come over here!” Inuoka called out. Yaku and Kenma walked over to the door, and saw Lev’s sister approaching the door, holding a box in her hands.

“Alisa!” Lev cried, and Yamamoto quickly fixed his mohawk, but stayed at the back of the group since he was too nervous to talk in the presence of such a beautiful woman.

“Lyovochka!” Alisa yelled as she began to jog to the door. She was wearing a dress that resembled a christmas tree, and wore a red cardigan over it. Yaku felt his heart stop at Alisa’s beauty. Of course, most of the teams’ hearts stopped.

“Why are you here?” Lev asked.

“I brought cookies!” Alisa said as she opened the box. The smell immediately overtook the team, and they yelled in unison “THANK YOU!”

Alisa laughed, and began to distribute the cookies, giving everyone two each. As Alisa approached Yaku to give him cookies, she gasped at his outfit.

“What an adorable outfit! So cute, so festive!” She exclaimed, and Yaku felt his face lit on fire. Kai laughed beside him, and pat his back as Alisa moved on to Kenma.

“W-what, Kai?” Yaku stuttered, and Kai laughed even more.

“I just think it’s funny how you get so flustered around Alisa, yet she and Lev have fairly identical faces.”

Yaku stopped all other thought. What? That couldn’t be! Yaku looked at Lev, who was in some intense one-sided discussion with Fukunaga, and then he looked at Alisa gain.

“Oh my- that’s-” Yaku began, but couldn’t find the right words to express himself. Kai kept laughing, but Yaku retreated within himself.

This sudden realization….

 _I mean, sure I like Alisa and I know I’m never gonna get with her, but shit! Kai why did you point that out!_ Yaku monologued. Lev laughed loudly, and Yaku looked at him, and he felt his cheeks flush.

Yaku excused himself from the team, and collected his stuff. He seriously couldn’t believe what was going through his head right now. _It’ll pass, it’s nothing Yaku don’t worry_ , he told himself.

“Yaku-san? Are you leaving?” Lev asked as he peeked his head out the door to the outside. Yaku, who was trying to sneak away without anyone knowing, didn’t turn around. He simply raised his hand and waved as he called back.

“Yeah, I gotta, uh, do some things!” Yaku walked quicker, hoping that his answer was enough. Thankfully, it was.

The next day, Yaku only wore festive socks, not the same santa socks, but instead a simple red and green polka dot pattern.

“Yakkun, if you pull anything today I swear I will-” Kuroo began, but Yaku didn’t catch the last part. His mind was blanking, because whenever he thought of anything it somehow went back to Lev. Yaku was losing it, and it hadn’t even been 24 hours.

“Okay,” Yaku replied absently. Kuroo stepped back in shock, and pulled Kenma aside.

“What happened to Yakkun?” he whispered, and Kenma pointed to Kai across the gym. Kai put his hand behind his head nervously as he spoke, and when he finished Kuroo burst out in his ridiculous laughter.

“Y-you’re s-serious?” Kuroo asked between fits of laughter. Yaku looked up and gazed into Kuroo’s eyes darkly, which shut him up.

“Good morning!” Lev shouted into the gymnasium as he entered. Kuroo bit his lip to force himself not to say anything, and Yaku out of habit greeted Lev from across the gym.

“Good morning, Lev.”

Kuroo turned his back on the two so his stifled laughter wasn’t obvious. Yaku felt his face grow warm, but he continued to stretch on the ground. _Hopefully Lev isn’t very loud today, so our communication is limited-_

“Yaku-san, can you help stretch my back?” Lev asked as he towered over Yaku, who was sitting on the ground.

“Y-yeah just sit on the ground.” Yaku stood up and Lev held his arms behind his back. Yaku began to push them up, but eventually was on his tippy toes.

“Can you go any higher?” Lev asked.

“I’m trying to Lev,” Yaku grumbled as he tried to lift the giant man’s arms higher. “There, done.” Yaku said as he gave up trying to get any higher. Lev had some nerve trying to go to him to try and stretch his giant back.

“Ah, okay Yaku-san,” Lev said and walked away to help Inuoka and Shibayama set up the net. Yaku sighed, but finished his stretching.

Then, practice began.

“Left! Left!”

“Out!”

“Kuroo that’s in!” Yaku yelled at him as he had to move at the last second to receive the ball. It went flying up right to the setter. Yaku congratulated himself on being able to save it, and yelled with his scrimmage team as the point was theirs.

“Alright, that’s practice! Everyone clean up and let’s get out of here!” the coach yelled. Everyone got to work with cleaning up, and finished quickly.

Yaku tried to hurry as quick as he could to change and head home. He didn’t want to get caught by anyone and be held up, for risk of Kuroo or Lev talking to him. However, Shibayama stopped him to ask a question about receiving behind blockers. Yaku explained it to him as quick as he could while still making sure he understood, but just as he finished explaining he saw Kuroo stroll up beside him.

“Heyyyy Yakkun,” Kuroo said slyly. Yaku glared at him.

“Don’t say anything Kuroo,” Yaku replied, and began to walk faster. Kuroo snickered behind him, but didn’t give chase.

“The nerve of some people!” a voice said beside Yaku. _That kinda sounds like my-_

Yaku nearly screamed when he turned to look at who was talking. It was a tiny.. _Him_..on his shoulder that was wearing a christmas tree suit.

“What the-”

“Like you can talk!” another voice said on Yaku’s other shoulder. This voice was another Yaku, but was wearing a reindeer outfit.

“Oh shut up! We’re not here to bicker we’re here to help Yakkun!” Tree Yaku said in a huff. Reindeer Yaku crossed him arms and looked the other way.

“I do not deserve this,” Yaku sighed.

“Don’t worry Yakkun! We’re only here to talk about your most deepest feelings!” Tree Yaku said.

“That’s terrible.”

“And Lev!”

“That’s even worse.”

“We gotta get straight to the point, Yakkun,” Reindeer Yaku said, and leaned against Yaku’s head with his arm. “You do find yourself fancying Lev, eh?”

“I do not want to have this conversation,” Yaku said. “Especially with two.. _me’s_.”

“At first you liked the sister but then you took another look at Lev and thought ‘hm, if I can’t have Alisa then I guess her brother who shares physical similarities will do!’” Reindeer Yaku said.

“You got it all wrong! Yakkun actually cares deeply for Lev and that’s why he’s always worried but how he’s playing! He wants Lev to succeed because he likes him!” Tree Yaku protested. Reindeer Yaku paused for a second and put his hand on his chin.

“But you _do_ admit that it was triggered by realizing Lev looks a lot like Alisa?” he said.

“I do agree, Yaku.”

“Thanks, Yaku.”

“No problem, Yaku.”

“Would you two go away!” the real Yaku shouted. They both laughed as they disappeared, their messages carried on to Yaku.

When Yaku entered his home, he did his schoolwork, ate a light dinner, and then went straight to bed. He didn’t want to deal with his thoughts, but nothing stopped him as he sent a text.

 

**[To: Lev]**

**goodnight**

 

Yaku placed his phone on his nightstand and made sure it was charging. He turned away and tried to sleep, but his mind kept racing. Would he respond? If he would what would he say? _Oh god why did I send that_ , Yaku thought. He rolled back over and checked his phone. One new notification.

 

**[From: Lev]**

**Goodnight Yaku-san!!**

 

The phone screen hurt Yaku’s eyes in the dark, yet he stared at the message feeling warm inside. He couldn’t believe he was acting like some stupid preteen with their first crush, but there he was. There would be no way to gauge how Lev feels about Yaku in this way, since Lev was seemingly always happy.

Turning the phone off and rolling away from it to sleep for real, Yaku’s thoughts slowed down, and eased him into rest.

_“Yaku-san, can you check this out for me?” Lev asked. Yaku walked over right away._

_“What’s wrong?” Yaku asked. Lev smiled warmly, and pointed to his twisted ankle._

_“My ankle kinda hurts,” Lev explained. His ankle kept twisting though. Yaku quickly tried to reach out to Lev, but he disappeared._

_“Lev!” Yaku called, worry filling him._

_“I think I’m okay now Yaku-san,” Lev said as he walked away from Yaku. The lower half of his leg was missing, but he walked as if it was still there._

_“That’s not how legs are supposed to work!” Yaku yelled after him_.

 

Yaku woke up to the loud beeping of his phone. He grumbled unintelligently, and turned it off. It was dark outside, as if it was still 12 am. He went through his morning routine: make breakfast, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush teeth, and quickly comb through his hair.

Normally, Yaku would have assembled his volleyball bag at night, but his thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at once, so he had to assemble it in the morning.

“Clothes, shoes, charge...speaker…” Yaku said to himself. Satisfied, he left his home, and began on his way to morning practice. He checked his phone, since it had been blinking, and thought it was Kuroo or his mom.

 

**[From: Lev]**

**good morning ykau-san!!**

 

**[From: Lev]**

**YAKU-SAN******

 

Yaku laughed to himself at Lev’s typo, and typed a quick good morning back. Seeing the message brought a smile to his face. It made him feel warm inside. Happy.

When he entered the gymnasium, Lev and some others were already setting up the net. Yaku smiled upon seeing Lev, and walked over to Kai to begin stretching. Kuroo walked out of the closet, the volleyball cart in tow. He saw Yaku’s smiling face and snickered.

Yaku didn’t care.

That’s a lie, he did. He was freaking out; he really didn’t know what to do with all his emotions. He _guessed_ he liked Lev. He couldn’t say he didn’t like him.

 _Maybe I should just go for it_ , Yaku thought to himself. If it works out, it works out. If it didn’t work out it didn’t work out.

“What’s wrong, Kuroo?” Yaku asked. “Something isn’t wrong is it?”

“You tell me, Yakkun.” Kuroo pushed the cart to Yaku.

“Maybe I will,” Yaku said, picking up a ball. “Nah, you’re way too mean.”

“What? I’m the nicest person I know,” Kuroo protested, now intrigued by Yaku. Yaku walked away from Kuroo, and began warm ups with the rest of the team.

Lev was doing great. Better than the day before. Yaku was impressed; it was so fulfilling seeing someone you helped and work with finally showing improvement. Yaku’s decision was made. He had an important question to ask Lev.

After practice of course.

And so, Yaku practiced his hardest, gave it his all, encouraged his teammates. He could tell his energy was rubbing off on his team, since they seemed more pumped than usual. Yaku’s mind was racing as fast as the ball was being spiked.

“One-touch!” called Inuoka. Yaku saw the ball begin to go out of bounds, so he dived and put his hand flat on the ground. The ball went back into the air, but there was no way it was going to Kenma. The ball was going farther and farther, and Yaku doubted it was going to go back over. And that’s when the skyscraper himself made a dive on his own. Yaku watch Lev do the diving receive, the fluidity of his movements, the smallests positioning of his arms and legs that let him successfully bring the ball back to Fukunaga to hit over.

“Great save, Lev!” Yaku called out. Lev smiled brightly, his cheeks dusting red.

Practice ended. Everyone was getting ready for the school day. Yaku dressed quickly, and waited for Lev to finish. Unfortunately, Lev didn’t show up, and Yaku was going to be late. He sighed, and sent him a text.

 

**[To: Lev]**

**hey are you busy after practice after school today**

 

Yaku hit send, and sat down in his desk. Class started, and Yaku tried his best to focus. His mind jumped and leaped, and each attempt to settle it down or ground it was useless. Thankfully, his teacher didn’t notice.

During lunch, Yaku checked his phone.

 

**[From: Kuroo]**

**whats going on w/ u**

 

**[From; Lev]**

**I’ll just have schoolwork. Are we going to hang out??**

 

Yaku answered both of them as he ate his lunch.

 

**[To: Lev]**

**yea we are**

 

**[To: Kuroo]**

**im asking lev out**

 

Yaku set his phone down, but it lit up after 30 seconds with a text from Kuroo.

 

**[From: Kuroo]**

**r u sure yakkun**

 

**[To :Kuroo]**

**ya**

 

**[From: Kuroo]**

**but like..r u SURE yakkun**

 

**[To: Kuroo]**

**ya**

 

**[From: Kuroo]**

**good luck then bro**

 

Yaku set his phone down again, and continued to eat his lunch. In all honesty, he didn’t even know how he was going to confess to Lev. Did he even really need to confess? Maybe he could just hold Lev’s hand and that would be enough.

He forced his mind through the rest of his classes, and after school ended, through most of practice. He and Lev didn’t interact much except for the usual teammate-y things. Yaku was fidgety, and Kuroo had noticed very easily.

“You’ll be fine, Yakkun,” Kuroo calmed the smaller boy.

“Thanks Kuroo,” Yaku replied.

Practice ended.

Yaku dressed into his casual clothes, and gathered his things, and waited for Lev outside in front of the school. Yaku fidgeted even worse now, constantly clicking the buttons on his phone, and stepping on the ground repeatedly.

“Hey, Yaku-san!” Lev greeted.

“Hey.” Yaku began to walk, and Lev followed him.

“Where are we going?” Lev asked.

“We could get some food,” Yaku said. He didn’t know what to do. Everything was pretty much set up, but now what? Just go for it? Yaku’s eyes drifted to Lev’s hand.

_His hands are so big.._

“That sounds like fun,” Lev commented. Yaku _hmm_ ed and mentally prepared himself. This is it Yaku. You got this. Just...do it.

And he did it.

Yaku’s hand drifted towards Lev’s, and softly grasped it. Lev had no reaction at first, but then after a few seconds his face turned red. He held onto Yaku’s hand too. Yaku was blushing slightly, but not as bad as the giant next to him.

“So, how about burgers?” Yaku asked.

Silence.

Yaku looked up at Lev, who seemed to be in a daze. Yaku sighed and snapped his figures in front of Lev’s face.

“Huh? Huh? Oh yeah! Sounds good!” Lev laughed nervously. Suddenly, Lev’s phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled it out. Yaku managed to see Alisa’s face, and nodded for Lev to take it.

Now that Lev was occupied with Alisa, Yaku processed what was happening. He was holding hands. With Lev. Sure it wasn’t really anything _huge_ but it made Yaku feel comforted. Feel safe.

“Alisa said she was planning on making a really cool dinner dish she saw online, do you want to come over and try it out?” Lev asked as he held the phone a little bit away from his ear.

“Yeah, that sounds cool.”

“Okay- Alright Alisa we’ll be over,” Lev said. “‘Kay, bye sis!”

“That was a really good save you had this morning, Lev,” Yaku commented. Lev laughed humbly.

“It was really only because you had such a great save too!” Lev exclaimed. Yaku smiled, and changed his grip with Lev’s hand, so that their fingers were intertwined.

“Yeah, I was glad I could pull it off. Lately I’ve been putting in a lot of extra effort into practice so I’m more tired.”

“Are you tired now?” Lev asked.

“I mean, I guess?” Yaku replied confused. Lev broke their hands apart, and then crouched down.

“C’mon, I’ll carry you!” Lev said. Yaku laughed and jumped onto his back. As Lev raised himself and continued walking, Yaku was mesmerize by the new point of view.

“Everything is so much different up here,” Yaku noted. “So high…”

“Yeah..I guess- Uh- It’s similar?” Lev answered unsurely. He didn’t want to make the mistake of accidentally making fun of Yaku’s height.

Yaku noticed, and he felt himself blush, and dug his head into Lev’s back. The care that such a giant and kinda-intimidating-if-you-didn’t-actually-know-him guy had was killing Yaku.

“Here we are!” Lev said as they entered his yard. Yaku jumped off his back, but somehow his fingers rested there for a second longer than they needed to.

The smell that was in the house was amazing. Yaku pardoned his intrusion and entered the home. Alisa greeted them from the kitchen, and Lev said they were going upstairs and to call them down when it was ready.

Lev’s room was small and large at the same time. The ceiling was high, and the bed was huge, but everything else seemed so small for someone like Lev. Lev dropped his stuff on the ground, and Yaku did the same. They both sat on the bed.

“Yaku-san, I-” Lev began, but Yaku cut him off.

“Lev, are you seeing anyone?” he asked. Lev couldn’t form words. He knew what was going on, and his heart was beating wildly, so he just shook his head no.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Yaku asked quietly. Lev opened his mouth, and tried his best to answer, to form words, to try not to be a huge idiot, but it wasn’t working.

So, he tackled him with a hug. He nodded viciously, and hugged Yaku strongly. Yaku smiled so widely it hurt his face, but he didn’t care. He tried his best to hug Lev back, but it was hard considering Lev had pretty much wrapped his entire body around Yaku.

In that moment, Yaku knew it wasn’t just going out on a limb, just “making it work.” It was something he _knew_ was real and _knew_ was going to work perfectly. Yaku was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i did okayish for my first time writing levyaku and nekoma in general but eh? im not very good at writing light hearted stuff without adding a lot of ironic or fourth wall stuff if that makes sense? idk so a kudos or comment or just something would be nice because theres too much angst in the world and i need more happy stuff but i cant complain about sad stuff since all i write is sad stuff so please please tell me if this was okay because i literally can not even tell.  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
